Mermaids (Peter Pan)
The Mermaids are friends of Peter Pan's, who appear in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its 2002 sequel. They are voiced by June Foray, Connie Hilton, Margaret Kerry, and Karen Kester. Personality The mermaids appear to be lazy and mischeivous, as well as vain, and do not seem to have any real cares or troubles besides Captain Hook. Overall they seem indifferent to anyone else in Neverland and don't like mortals near their turf. They are all infatuated with Peter Pan, who seemingly visits their lagoon ofen to entertain them with his adventure stories. And similar to Tinker Bell, they are jealous when any other female catches Peter's attention. Appearances ''Peter Pan The mermaids first appear in the movie when Peter Pan takes Wendy to their lagoon to meet them. Wendy is ecstatic as she has always dreamed of seeing and meeting real life mermaids. They watch them lounging around on rocks next to pretty waterfalls while brushing their long hair, adorning themselves with hair ornaments, and sunbathing. They happily welcome Peter back to their domain when they see he is there and ask him to tell them a story. As they all gather around him, he begins to tell them about the time he cut off Captain Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile, but then they notice that he has brought a girl named Wendy, and ask him what she's doing there, clearly jealous and suspicious. They then gang up on her and try to get her to swim in the lagoon with them and begin pulling her into the water, but she tells them she can't swim and tries to break free. Then they deliberately splash her out of spite with their tails causing her to become soaking wet and even angrier to the point that she picks up to throw a large shell at them in defense. Peter stops her in time, telling her that they were only having fun, to which they casually reply that they were "only trying to drown her." Then, he spots Captain Hook and Smee rowing nearby in a rowboat, and warns Wendy that Hook is present. Upon overhearing his name, the mermaids scream and become frightened, prompting them to jump back into the water and deep under the lagoon to hide and disappear. Return to Never Land The mermaids make a cameo in the sequel but don't have a speaking role unlike the previous film. When Peter and Jane are flying in Neverland, they grab her from him and begin dressing her in mermaid clothes. Just as one of them is about to pour water on her head, he scoops her back up and causes the mermaid to pour it on two others. They don't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. Jake and the Never Land Pirates The mermaids appear as minor supporting characters in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, while a young one named Marina and her younger sister, Stormy, appear as recurring characters. The mermaids first appeared witnessing Marina giving Izzy surfing lessons in the episode "Surfin Turf". They do not accompany her and Jake and his crew to save the surfboard from Captain Hook. They make a cameo with her in "Jake's Jungle Groove." The mermaids play a larger role in the episode "Undersea Bucky!". When the light of Neptune City vanishes, Marina was called forth to find a solution to the problem. Jake and his crew assist her in the search for it with the aid of Bucky transforming into a submarine to explore the deep of the Never Sea. Captain Hook has other uses for it. The mermaids make a brief cameo in the episode the ''The Mermaid's Song but play a larger role in the episode Treasure of the Tides. They witness the swimming race with Izzy and Lucille the Seal in Mermaid Lagoon. They joined Izzy, Marina, and Stormy set off to find the "Treasure of the Tides". Captain Hook orders Sharky and Bones to block the lagoon using The Jolly Roger but they were no match for Lucille who was able slip pass them and recruit the help of two blue whales to force the Jolly Roger out the way so Izzy and the mermaids could catch up to Hook and Smee. While Captain Hook and Smee tried to keep the lead to the Treasure of the Tides, a large school of seahorses block their path. Smee gave Hook the idea to keep Izzy and the mermaids at bay by spooking the sea creatures toward them so Hook could beat them to the treasure. But he didn't count on Izzy's quick wit like in the (episode "The Seahorse Roundup"). He, Marina and Stormy began to sing a lullaby to calm the seahorses down so they could safely pass. When Hook and Smee reached Hidden Cove to find the Treasure of the Tides, Izzy and the mermaids tried to stop them but they were powerless to do so until Jake, Cubby, and Skully got there with Izzy's Pixie Dust to turn the tide on Hook and Smee. The mermaids decide to make Izzy an honorary mermaid. Later that night they took part in the celebration and crowned him "Mermaid of the Year". In the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones tries to prove to Captain Hook that his grandfather's doubloon is lucky when he flips it he receives a kiss from a mermaid. ''Once Upon a Time The mermaids appeared in the premiere of Season 3, "Heart of the Truest Believer". They were depicted as dangerous in Neverland, though affiliated with Peter, like in the original novel. Like the mermaids of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, these tend to take an alien, predaceous, and perhaps even villainous role, though their individual personalities and moralities may differ. Like Aquarianne from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, some carry a conch shell which can be used as a magic flute. They are perhaps the most powerful ones ever produced by Disney; gifted with magic so great it can control the very weather itself. While Snow White and her companions are sailing the seas of Neverland in Hook's boat, their ship is attacked by mermaids (who strike with such zeal that they are first mistaken for sharks, sea monsters, and even a Kraken). Once they have clouted the ship's hull with their tails, Regina prepares a fireball spell while the rest of the crew tries to drive them away with artillery or capture them with a fishing net. All of these tactics succeed; they are driven away from the ship, save for those who might have been slain by the fire and the one who is captured in the net. This mermaid prisoner is fiercely defiant of her captors, asking/demanding that they let her go and stating that it is not she who dooms them, but they themselves. While the major characters argue over what is to be done with her, she proves her point by summoning a tempest. As their ship is tossed about upon mighty roiling waves, her crew becomes rain-soaked and desperate. Regina then casts a spell which turns her to wood yet fails to stop the storm, leaving her and her companions to brave the wind, lightning, and driving rain summoned by the malevolent mermaid. Personality The mermaids who attack our heroes' ship seem like hostile sea monsters, however Snow white suggests that they only behave this way because they are afraid of Peter. Thus she wishes to reason with them while her companions insist that they cannot be trusted and should be done away with. The one which they succeed in capturing appears openly vengeful, yet Snow White still makes the case that she might have called away her storm had she simply been released. Abilities '''Mermaid Swimming: '''A mermaid's tail enables her to swim more swiftly than an equivalent human being and also to more effectively perform underwater feats of agility. '''Atmokinesis:' A mermaid can psychically influence the weather patterns around her. The results can be dramatic and are perhaps linked to her emotions, for the one captive in "Heart of the Truest Believer" was quite incensed when she summoned her tempest. ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Neverland'' In the video game the mermaids assists Peter briefly in his quest to find treasure. One of Hook's crew members attack them but they are quickly saved by Peter. Quotes Gallery Trivia *This is the first time Mermaids were shown in a Disney film. *The episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" is the first time any of the adult one have any dialog in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series. See also *Merpeople Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Characters in video games Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Character groups Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Mythology